


One for the Road

by tinknevertalks



Category: Kingsman (Movies), Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, I Don't Even Know, Mash-up, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-18 07:07:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21540370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinknevertalks/pseuds/tinknevertalks
Summary: Someone's kidnapped Nikola, and Helen's not best pleased. Really, she didn't want to tap this particular shoulder, but desperate times...
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	One for the Road

**Author's Note:**

> Gah, where to begin? If you read my fic because of _Sanctuary_ you're gonna have a vague idea how this is gonna work out. ~~Which is way better than me but we'll gloss over that for now.~~ If you're here because of the _Kingsman_ aspect... Hi! Welcome to the madness.
> 
> This idea would not leave me alone. Seriously. I had to write it down just to stop it being turned over and over in my head. Which then lead to, "But I can't stop it there, they've only just started talking!"
> 
> And I really like the idea of Helen Magnus and Harry Hart being in the same room. :D
> 
> Set after _The Golden Circle_ and well after season four of _Sanctuary_ (oh the joys of two different fandoms). Anyhoo, unbeta'd, and not my usual playground, so if anything sounds a bit off let me know. Really, any comments would be well appreciated (like Rachel says in _Glee_ , "I'm like Tinkerbell, I need applause to live.").
> 
> By the by, this is one big massive explore into a headcanon of mine (one that the new film will completely obliterate but meh). So... no hate, just love.

“‘Manners maketh man’ is quite correct.” The woman slammed her fist into Eggsy’s face, before kicking his knees out from under him. “But who do you think taught him?”

He looked up at the woman in confusion, wondering why her information wasn’t coming through on his specs. _Fuck it_ , he thought, asking, “Who the fuck are you?”

“Helen?” 

Eggsy turned to his mentor, the confusion still evident.

“Agent Galahad,” she said, her body relaxing. There was a polite quirk of her lips in greeting.

Eggsy couldn’t quite believe his eyes. Harry walked up to the woman, smiling genially, and in a blink they were brawling, and she was winning. “Where’s Nikola?” she yelled, as she hammered his head against a table. Harry soon got on top of things, though why he hadn’t smashed her face in he did not get. “Get off me, Harry!”

“Not until you calm down,” he intoned softly, pinning her arms behind her, his knee on her back, both of them on the floor. “Why would we have Nikola?”

Struggling against his weight, she finally huffed and replied, “My back pocket, my phone. I received a text message from him, which he’d never do. Too fond of his own voice.” Glancing up, wiggling her shoulders, she nodded at Eggsy. “How’s your cheek?”

That stopped him short. “Been better,” he replied.

“And your knees?”

He tapped both and regretted it. “You got steelies on or something?”

“Or something,” Harry answered, scrolling through her phone. “Really, Helen, you can’t beat an agent then ask about his health. It’s not cricket.”

“When have you ever known me to do what was expected?” she asked, grinning at him over her shoulder. “Well?”

Harry shook his head. “No-one here would text like that.”

“Not even…” Her voice trailed off as she nodded at Eggsy.

“Not even,” Harry confirmed, not moving, putting the phone back in her pocket.

“Damn,” she breathed. “Let me up.”

“You’re not going to start fighting again?” Eggsy asked warily, watching Harry waver.

“Harry…” 

Eggsy looked on in surprise as Harry let her go, the growl impressive. “Seriously, who is she?”

“He’s a curious young man,” she muttered, almost impressed, as she stood, brushing the dust off her clothes.

“Agent Galahad is just that,” Harry replied. Eggsy smirked; he liked a compliment every now and then.

She looked at him shrewdly. “I had heard rumours of your demise…”

“All true, I’m afraid.”

She nodded slowly. “And the other rumours? Did Kingsman…?”

Harry sighed. “We’re down to two field agents.”

Helen bowed her head. “Merlin?”

Eggsy and Harry shared a look. “Boom,” he answered, sensing Harry's discomfort. “Took my place on a landmine.”

“Dear Lord,” she gasped.

"He went out singing though," Eggsy added.

"Surprisingly good voice." Harry stilled for a moment, that look of being caught in his own memories on his face. "Have you tried looking for him through your own channels?"

She rolled her eyes like Harry was some stupid kid. "Would I be here if I hadn't exhausted all my own channels? Really, death doesn't become you." She sat like some posh toff, back straight, legs crossed, but fought like them. "Arthur shouldn't ask obvious questions."

"And Guinevere should be more circumspect in her dealings," Harry shot back, eyebrow arched. Giving in, he poured a drink from the optics behind the dilapidated bar. He slammed a glass of whisky in front of her.

"Wait, hang on a minute. Guinevere? Like, Arthur's missus?" Eggsy sat down. "I thought Kingsman was started by blokes?"

Guinevere, Helen, whatever the hell her name was, laughed. "The founders wouldn't know how to organise their socks, let alone a secret agency. Too much money, not enough sense." He didn't like the way her eyes scanned him, like he was the enemy, but something must've pleased her because she smiled. "This, unfortunately, doesn't help me." Knocking back her whisky (and really, Eggsy was impressed she didn't gag the way Harry had), and flicking the plait off her shoulder, she stood and faced them. "You best ice that."

Eggsy shook his head. "Nah, the missus likes me coming home roughed up." He winked. 

She snorted, shaking her head. "If you need anything, Arthur," she murmured, arching her brow as Harry kissed her knuckles.

"I will hesitate to call," he replied, an almost smile playing on his face.

With a nod at them both, she sauntered out. Eggsy couldn't help watching her leave - who the hell was she and why was she looking for a guy called Nikola? Taking a breath, he started asking, "Wh--"

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you," said Harry, passing him a glass of whisky and pouring another for himself. Holding it up, he muttered, "Chin chin," knocking it back as quickly as the first. 

Eggsy copied his mentor, almost gagging as the cheap shit went down. He had no idea who she was, but even Eggsy could respect the way Guinevere drank that crap. Kinda crap she left them though. Would've been fun, saving someone, instead of dicking about with potential candidates.

"Are you coming then?" she asked from the door, popping her head around the frame. 

Eggsy grinned at Harry, who nodded his assent. "Thank fuck for that," he muttered, grabbing his umbrella. Time for some fun.


End file.
